firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Quickstep
Summary Quickstep is a large black tom. He has a long thin tail which has a white tip, a white muzzle, white paws and white inner ears. He has a slightly fluffier underbelly which is dark grey, his ears are large and pointy and his eyes are deep blue and look like the ocean when exposed to the sun. Quickstep is a very kind and caring cat who puts everyone but him first. He is outgoing and trusts his instincts, he has a good initiate and is excellent at thinking quickly. He is always very fidgety and will always need to be doing something. He is extremely social and tries to keep conversations going longer. He is always very happy and follows a few words which are "A fake smile becomes a real one eventually." He says this to cats who are feeling down and usually tries to make every ShadowClan cat happy so he is happy. He is a power cat with the power to run extremely fast then recoil back to his original position. His power's drawbacks include dizziness, loss of coordination, loss of the ability to move and nausea. Detailed history Quickstep was born half-way through Alderstar 's leadership and has remained a ShadowClan since. When he was born, he was always very sick and could barely move. Later when he became an apprentice, he found out that he was always so sick because of his power's negative effects, when he thought about it he remembered that everything seemed slow all the time when he was a kit. He was mentored under a cat named Lightstep, she was a great mentor and a mother figure to Quickpaw, although she was without powers, he felt she understood him. Quickstep finally embraced his power when Lightstep was getting brutally ravaged by a dog. Seconds before she died, Quickstep launched at the dog and everything slowed down, Quickstep was in complete control and filled with tears he killed the dog. He recoiled back to where he was and he felt emotions, pain, nausea, no coordination and sadness. Quickpaw was sad that he had lost both his mom and mom-figure but when Pinestar gave him the name Quickstep, he wore it with pride. As a warrior he participated in many battles. He didn't agree with Pinestar's decisions but he was happy when Nightstar and Dawnstar led. Quickstep would later on have many faults in life, and many goods. During the fire, Quickstep was assigned to save as many people as possible and he did so successfully saving Heavystar and Nightstar from it as well as many others. During the flood he was against Nero and disagreed with his ways. When those faithful to Nero and of ShadowClan attacked him and the others. He fought valiantly, attempting not to harm those who are merely following Nightstar's orders. When Hawkeyes defeated Nero and the flood starting ruining Quickstep's home, kithood and apprenticehood. They had to leave. Quickstep saved as many as he could, even successfully helping to restore Nightstar's shattered mind. He saved Bearclaw from darkforest and stopped Maplefrost from escaping ShadowClan. He rescued Feathershine from the darkforest. After all of his battles and roughness, Quickstep has decided to step down, not from his warrior duties, but to live a little. He asked Greenbriar to be his mate and Greenbriar accepted to Quickstep's happiness and joy. They then adopted a lot of kits who have no where else to go, such as Nightpaw, Frogtoes, Pollenpaw, Marshclaw, Kitepaw, Sweetpaw, Finchpaw and Dandelionpaw, with his former kit Blackberry going to StarClan. Quickstep is living a mostly peaceful life now and shows love and affection for not only his kits and Greenbriar, but unconditional love for his clan too. There is a lot more information about Quickstep and if you want further detail, The roleplayer of Quickstep (Eren) is making a book of his entire history. Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Category:Power Cats